Spinderella-- A Bedtime Story.
by rocketknight
Summary: Zero tells X a traditional story with his own twist. Forte eats to death. News at 11.


spinderela.html This story © 2000-01 iGoGo (NM)   
Zero, X, Forte, Roll, Dr. Cain, and all other characters in the story belong to Capcom™. 

**Spinderella**

As told by Zero (Well, sorta.) 

Introduction 

_It was a regular night for our Maverick Hunters. Another peaceful day in the city, and a good night. It was now midnight, and X and Zero were preparing for their peaceful slumber. X had already put away his armor and went into his bedroom. Zero came by to check on X. He opened the door. X was just sitting there on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs mindlessly and already dressed in his pajamas....Zero tilted his head in curiosity. He decided to see what the problem was, why he wasn't in bed._

_ "X?" he asked. "Why aren't you asleep?" "Well..." X though, rolling those large green eyes around in a thought. "I just thought you could........" "...I could what,X?" Zero asked._

_"Could......tell me a bedtime story......."_

_Zero blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked._

_:"Why not?" said X with a semi-sarcastic chuckle. "Besides, Dr. Cain had a little too much to drink to tell me one. " X then added "Can't you do without one for tonight?" queried Zero. X shook his head. "I worked hard enough today. I saved puppy, ten kids, a fat man. All at the same time."_

_ Zero huffed. "Alright.... Wouldn't hurt to give it a go for you. " He said, gingerly pulling up a chair beside X's bed to sit down in. He'd never told a story before, and x-rated jokes didn't count... What were they like, he thought. Usually something fantastic or dream- like..........What?_

_ "Hrmn....I think I remember one... " Zero said as he stroked his chin. "it was an old story I heard. It's really cool, I think... It's been so long since I heard it....do you wanna hear it?" X nodded. " Yeah!" He said, getting into bed and pulling the sheets over his lap. "Good," Zero said; smiling. "I think this one is called......Spinderella......or something..." X raised an eyebrow. "Spinderella?? I-I thought it was Cin--" " No, no!" Zero protested. "I'm sure it's Spinderella, or my name ain't Zero...."_

_Spinderella_   
_As told by "Zero"......._

Once upon a time, in a kingdom no different from mine or yours, their lived a man who had a very handsome son, He was a very rich man who was actually a lord, and he loved his son very much. The man's name was Lord Thomas Light, and his son, X. Lord Thomas's lovely wife had died of a bad fever whoms death he grieved.. He later met another aquanitance whom he soon married, too. Her name was Sigma. She was a very ugly and horrible woman with no hair, and about eight feet tall, and had ugly purple marks on her face. Thomas also took in under his wing Sigma's two stepchildren, Forte and Vile-- 

_"Wait!" X interrupted. "What the heck are you talking about?? That's not how it go--" "Could you please shut up and let me finish?" said Zero, slightly irritated. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah--"_

--whom which were no better than their mother, although Vile could have her good side sometimes. X tried his best to to treat his new relatives with love and respect, but, sadly, they were jealous of him because of his intelligence, good looks, and how everyone in the neighborhood loved him, and so, they treated him very cruelly. 

When X was 11, Lord Thomas came down with a terrible disease like the cooties or something. He soon died. He left his fortune to his son, but, since X wasn't old enough to inherit it, it was given to his stepmother, Sigma. Sigma, at the lord's funeral, cried from joy of being so rich now....and Poor, poor X, cried because he would miss his beloved father....=( 

_"Wait..." Interrupted X again. The narrator actually said '=(' ??" "No," said Zero "I...nevermind....>"_

_X tilted his head, confused. Zero continued._

Years passed, and X was now fifteen. Since the demise of his father, Sigma put X up to all the housework. X's nicer clothes were taken away and, for Sigma's own sick freak nasty entertainment, he gave X large maid's dresses to wear. The skirts were so flared out, it seemed at X's slightest move, they would "spin", and Forte, being the stupid trickster she was, called X "Spinderella". The name always ticked X off, but he never said anything, knowing that he'd be given much harsher chores to do. 

Throughout X's life, he had to make everything for himself after his father died.. He loved to spend time in the woods when all of his chores were done, and he would usually make his own clothes, skirts, since Sigma only allowed him to wear those. We won't get into much detail on WHY Sigma restricted X to skirts........-- 

_"Wait, " said X, looking disturnbed. "Zero...this is a little..uhmn...--" Zero chuckled "Cute? I know, I know..." X bit his lip and shook his head. Zero went on._

--Well, X would make clothes and sell his produce to the citizens of the other village,and made some money. He had always wanted to afford to purchase a nice set of armor, an upgrade at least. Forte and Vile got upgrades every year for Christmas. X wanted his own new set, perhaps only one, if any, but he wanted it. 

**On the nicer side of the kingdom (AkA Downtown)....**

One day, the noble King Cain was pacing back and forth, stroking his goatee and getting drunk on lemon gin. He plopped down in his throne, a frustrated look on his flushed and slushed face as he muttered to himself. His noble friend, Duke Double, came to his side. 

"What seems to be the problem?"Asked Duke Double. 

King Cain sighed as he took another swig and said very slowly: "It's going to be my son's eighteenth birthday Saturday, and he has of yet to find a partner." 

"For what?" Duke Double asked. The king raised an eyebrow. "You know..." He stressed. 

"For the skiing tourney?" 

The king shook his head and belched. 

"For the Marco Polo match?" 

The king blinked and shook his head slowly, squinting from the light that was starting to hurt his vision. 

"As a lifeline on Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" 

"No!" Shouted the King. 

"For what, then?" 

The king didn't say anything, gulping down another possible burp or worse. "Never mind what he needs it for, just figure out a way to get one!" 

Duke Double rubbed the back of his head. What ways could the young prince find a partner, let alone meet a person of his liking? Perhaps they should wander around the kingdom, shoving potential citizens into the prince, thus causing them to fall on each other and strike conversations. THAT always worked! 

....................But what if the prince got aggressive...? He does have a hot temper. 

Duke Double thought then, perhaps he can leave them on an otherwise abandoned ship,and have them sail to Bermuda? 

....................But what if the prince and the passenger drowned at sea...? 

Duke Double HAD to think of some solution. What things make people get together and talk? Well, food always did, that was a start. Entertainment made people get together, so did dancing and-- 

A party..... 

A ball! 

Duke Double would have the king throw a ball for the prince! And, since he was turning eighteen soon, a birthday ball! Duke Double jumped up and down in delight, his bright eyes shining, his voice shouting "I've got it, I've got it, I'VE GOT IT!!" to the king. King Cain was now slumped in his throne with part of his crown tilted over an eye. "Whussha got?" King Cain asked in a surly-like manner." 

"We'll have a birthday ball for the prince!!" 

"Well, I've gosh a bedder Idee." Said the King. He paused for a moment. 

"...................."   


"??" Double wondered. 

"Lesh have a birfde ball fer da prince." 

"............Indeed, Sire. "Said Duke Double,rolling his eyes. "I'll send the information throughout the kingdom immediately."   
  


**Back at the Light's estate...**   


That morning, Spinderella--err---X was sweeping the stoop on the front porch as the mailman ran. X smiled and greeted the mailman, as usual. The mailman smiled and shared gossip with X as one of X's stepsisters, Forte, burst in between them and snatched their mail from the mailman's hand. 

"You're not getting these! Oh no! " Said Forte, in an almost screechy tone, shaking his head roughly. 

X just ignored her as usual as she bumped haughtily past her stepbrother while looking at the mail, tossing aside the things she found "stupid", such as phone bills and letters from her grandparents. 

"OHHHLOOOKKKKIEEE!!" Shrieked Forte. She was waving a sort of card around, the letters on it written in gold. Vile walked up to Forte. "Let me see that," she asked calmly. "Nah-uh!" Yelled Forte. "It's MINE!!" Forte held the invitation above her head, trying to keep it from Vile's reach; although Vile made no further effort for the retrival of the card. 

X decided this would be a nice time for a walk. He'd at least let things calm down before starting on dinner. 

X took a nice long walk through the woods behind the house. He picked a few berries and hummed to himself. It was truly a Disney moment. 

_"A Disney Moment??" Asked the "real" X. "What? Were there talking squirrels??" "Yeah, " said Zero. "The paint fumes from their old house were gettin' to him again."_

X sat down in a clearing by the creek. He took this time out to grab his well hidden stash of paper and drawing utensils under the huge bell of his dress. He began to scribble and hum to himself. 

"My, you draw well!" A deep, but young voice chimed from behind. 

X turned his head just enough to peek out of the corner of his eye. 

"Hello?" 

The young man who was standing behind him smiled. X stood up quickly and rubbed the back of his head in a humiliated manner. The young man was tall and slightly robust, his hair, as bright as the sun, and as long as he was tall, if not longer. It was pulled back in a ponytail , the loose ends flowing free. He was dressed rather ruggedly, like he had been out hunting, and a bit dirty, too. He held X's hand and kissed it. X had a confused look on his face. 

"Pleased to see you out her, m'lady." 

X blinked. "M-m-m-ml-lady??" He asked. X glanced down at himself and gasped, seeing he was still donned in the dress. "Oh... I'm not a "m'lady" I'm a....my stepmother makes me wear this..." 

The young man smiled. "So I see. Your stepmother lacks morals, yes?" X nodded humbly. 

For a little while, X and the young man walked along the woods, along the path of the stream and everything, walking and talking merrily for what seemed like hours to the both of them, since some parts of the man's conversation was nothing but an ego trip sometimes, and X kept zoning out. The prince then looked at his watch--   
-- 

_"Wait" The real X said. "They didn't have watches back in the medieval--"_

_"Who said anything about this being medieval??" Zero said. "Yessh. I didn't really pick a time period."_

_"Well, the least you could do is keep it historically accurate."_

_"Historically accurate to WHAT? Phs...calm down and let me go on..!"_

--   
The prince looked at his SOLAR POWERED-- 

_X groaned._

---watch. "Aww, man, it's WAY past dinner!" Said the young man. He glanced up at X, who was shocked at the time, too, horrified, even. "Would you like to come join me for dinner?" Asked the young man. 

Although it would have been nice to have dinner with a new friend, X knew he had to get back to make supper for his stepfamily. "I'm sorry, I can't. Not today..." 

"Well" said the prince, blinking. "Uhmn....my dad is throwing a birthday bash for me this Saturday! A dinner party! Can you come? It's downtown." 

X was shocked! Downtown was where all of the rich people lived. Why would he invite some wench-like kid cross-dressed in rags. But then, the guy himself was kinda dingy, too. Perhaps it was the latest prep-school fashion...? 

Perhaps because he was nice...? 

"Oh, COULD I?" Yelled X "Yes!" said Zero, covering his ears. "Eh-heh. Come at eight, and wear your finest armor!" 

"Will do!" X saluted, and headed back to his manor.   
  


**Finest armor...**

"Finest armor?? I don't even own any armor...At least, not since I was little..." X muttered to himself meekly as he washed the supper dishes, with the singing mice and the talking goldfish. (The paint fumes in the kitchen were wicked. ) 

After X finished the dishes, he headed to his bedroom in the attic. He crawled to the corned and got out a small, decorated box. Inside of the box was money he had saved up to get new armor... 

"I wonder how much money I have?" 

X dumped the contents onto the bed and counted his credits. X frowned. 500 credits. That was only enough to buy a readymade helmet, and maybe that funny "skin" stuff. But... 

"It's cheaper to get the material...!" X beamed. He decided to go out right now, while everyone was still asleep to buy supplies. Since Sigma and her two mean daughters were going on an exscursion in the morning, he would just have to clean up their rooms, and have the rest of the day for himself to work on the armor. 

In the dark of the night, X climbed down the vine ladder and headed into town on his hover bike. 

_X was ready to interrupt again, raising a finger in the air for proclaimation. "Quit while you're ahead." Zero said, right before X could let out a sound._

X headed to "Smapdi's Metal and Fabrics Shoppe". Smapdi was a cool....er...uhmn...well, we really don't know what Smapdi is, but it was a good friend of the late Lord Light . "It's X!" smiled Smapdi. Smapdi waved with it's flap/paw/hand to X. "Why are you out so late??" 

X told Smapdi his situation and intentions. "Well, I have just the thing," Smapdi said. "And, since your father and I were such dear friends, and that I wasn't able to give him a present on his last birthday, I'll give a discount and throw in a few things! I'm sure he'd of been happy to have made you new armor..." X smiled and began to pick out nice sheet metal for the armor. He found a nice cobalt color that immediately attracted him, and a few other colors just in case. He knew the armor would look rather plain, but it would look nice, nonetheless. 

X paid up his credits, and left with a smile. He headed back home and took his things to his room as quietly as he could, climbing back up the vine ladder and into his window. He hid the supplies underneath his bed, and climbed in, curling up to sleep and smiling about how much fun the ball would be.   
  


** That morning...**

X woke up at twelve. At first, he panicked, thinking he was going to be beaten or scolded. He ran downstairs, fully dressed and everything, and he looked around. 

The house was quiet...! 

X smiled and dusted off his dress as he remembered where everyone else was. He checked in each bedroom and made sure everything was nice and neat. Then, he went back upstairs and started on the wielding of his new armor. He took his supplies out to the balcony, since it was a lovely day and everything. 

A few hours passed, and X managed to finish. He held up the breastplate, after buffing it so smooth to the point where it almost had no grip to be held by, in the light to make sure no dents were to be seen. He smiled when this was saw true. All the other armor was just as perfect. X removed his clothes and tried it on. It was not too bad, being it so long since he wore any armor. He remebered the last set he DID have was as a child...but.... 

He sighed. "I should put this away before I dent it." He smiled and slipped it in the closet, until tomorrow night.   
  


** The next day..**. 

That afternoon, Sigma, Vile, and Forté were all in a tizzy as they prepared for the ball. "TIGHTEN MY GIRDLE!!" Forté screeched to X like a banshee. "Make it tight so I won't look all out of shape!" "You shouldn't have eaten so much at the seafood buffet last night." Vile muttered, lying around in her slip and bucket helmet. Sigma hurried through, already dressed. She had purchased a large, powdered wig to go with her rather evil looking armor. X tried his best not to snicker. 

"Okay" Said Forté, finally satisfied with her new girth. She snatched herself away from X and stood in front of her mean dog, Treble, her arms stretched out. 

"Now, I want to show everyone my new purple-black wings! Merge with me, Treble." 

Treble, although he was mean just like her, hated his mistress. 

"I said merge with me." Said Forte, stamping her foot with the last three words. "MERGE!" 

Treble whined as he stood up. He sprang into the air, and, with a bright flash, merged. Forte was in her newly polished , yet out of style armor with a clinging skirt. 

"That armor is SO out." said Vile, now donned in her blue-violet armor with attachement shoulder gun and black belled skirt she purchased from the mall the other day. She brushed her hair, which was flowing from her bucket for a head, and applied mascara to her one glowing red eye's eyelashes. 

"C'mon, girls, hup-two!" Said Sigma, clapping her hands together as she snatched her cape from X's hand. "It's almost eight. We'll be back at sunrise." 

Since X didn't see the mail, he wasn't aware of the invitation. He smiled to himself . "They're probably going to some magnificent ball at the palace...." He reached in for the address the young man gave him. He wasn't ungrateful that he wasn't going to the palace, but still, it would have been nice. 

"I'm sure I can find this place. It's right behind the Royal Gardens..." 

X went and got dressed. He checked over himself in the mirror for probably more than a million times. He smiled proudly to himself and headed outside, climbing on his hover bike..... 

X didn't notice anything; he was too excited to wait. But Sigma was still there, locking the gates to the house. Forte glanced back over her shoulder twice. She yelped and poked her head out of the window. "Mother, look! " she squealed, pointing to X. 

Sigma looked over her shoulder and squeezes out of the car, trying not to knock off her giant wig. She started heading twoards X. Forte and Vile poked their heads out of one of the windows to watche the whole ordeal. "Oh...? And where do you think you're going, young man??" X gulped and looked up humbly at his approaching stepmother. "N..I-I-I..." 

Sigma looked at X's donnings, running a hand across the shiny and smooth breastplate. "And where did you get this?" 

X's lips quivered. "I-I-I- m-made it." 

"Oh really? On who's salary?" 

"M-mine.." 

Forte began to cackle like the chicken she was. Vile slapped Forte on the nose. 

Sigma frowned down at X. "Looks like you might be going to an...oh..I don't know..let say.....a ball perhaps?" 

"Well..I....some dinner party....yeah, I guess a ball..." X grinned weakly. 

Sigma leered even harder, encircling X. "Well, it is obvious you've been reading out mail, haven't you?? Otherwise, you wouldn't have known!" 

X began to stammer rapidly, scowling. "N-n-n-no! I was invited by someone! I didn't know he sent out invitations!" 

Sigma stopped in front of the young man and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off his feet. Forte began to laugh harder. Eventually Vile did, too, but only a little before slapping Forte again. "Who would invite a little wench like you?? Especially not the prince, I'm certain!" 

"N-no, you d-don't understand! It's some guy who I met in the woods--I--Th-the prince?!" 

Sigma threw X to the hard ground, and began to tear at his armor with her strong hands. She dented X's helmet with her fists. tossed one of X's boots in the nearby fountain, and scuffed up all the rest of the remaining metal with dirt and rocks. X felt sad and humiliated in front of his two stepsisters. Forte kept laughing and laughing. Vile couldn't watch. She wanted to help X, but she was afraid of the wrath of her mother. 

"Young man..." Sigma began. "That will teach you never to meddle with our mail, make up lies, steal armor, and leave the house without my permission." And, with that, Sigma kicked dirt in X's bruised face, and hopped into the limo. 

After it sped off, X sat up, and rubbed his hurting head. His tears began to sting in his eyes and flow down his cheeks, leaving paths in his dirt-covered face. He stood up and sat at the fountains edge in his beaten up armor, his head between his knees as he sobbed quietly while trying to think of what to do now.   


Suddenly..............   


X felt two gentle hands brush across his cheeks, wiping his dirty face clean. 

He looked up, and in front of him stood, Elena, the goddess of calypso and Ibuki, the goddess of stealth and odd penguin costumes. 

_"Please stop!" yelled X." "Hey, " laughed Zero. I'm finishing this story wether you like it or not! I'm on a roll!"_   


X blinked, and, standing in between him was a short old man, dressed in a outfit that somewhat resembled a karate uniform. He donned a large beard and moustache, and thick, white hair, and, oddly enough, muscles. He had the facial qualities of Santa Clause, with his warm, loving charm. 

"Why, whatever is the matter, my child...?" The old man asked X. 

X wiped his face, sniffling. "My-my..my....." he stammered, waving his hands over his remaining but totaled armor. "My Stepmother....a friend invited me to a party and...and..I promised I'd come and...and.....I made this armor and...my...stepmother....." X managed to say, before sobbing. 

"Don't cry, dear child." said the old man, patting his back. I'll be sure to get you to that party, no matter what!" 

"Y-you c-can??" X said, sobbing. 

"Why of course! I'm your fairy godfather! I can do anything!" 

And, with that, the fairy godfather sent out the two deities to fetch some metools from the woods, which he used to turn into very well armored serverbot chauffeurs."Well, that was easy. " said the godfather. "Now all you need is a car." 

"But I don't have a car.." said X. "Well, that' s pretty obvious." said the Godfather. Elena and Ibuki blinked, thinking of what to make a car out of. 

Suddenly Rush, the kindly old family robo-dog, limped by. Ibuki and Elena's eyes brightened and the same time,as they smiled and looked at each other, nodding. 

X blinked. "Oh, NO! Not poor Rush! He's just running on an old Celeron! Leave him be!" "Don't worry, child." Elena said. "He'll be just fine!" smiled Ibuki. And, with that, the fairy godfather turned the old Rush into a snazzy, 1969 Volkswagen Beetle. 

_"A....Beetle...?" asked X_

_"Yeah, well, " began Zero "What did you expect, a stagecoach??"_

_X didn't say anything._   


The godfather smiled proudly. "There," he said. "You are now set to go!" 

"But..." X began. "What about my armor......?" "Oh, I almost forgot!" the godfather said with a smile, and, with a hadoken blast to X, he transformed his dented and scuffed armor into a wicked cool brilliant white Nova Strike suit! 

_"But, Zero," said X. "Nova Strike was bl-- Nevermind. Just. Nevermind."_

X beamed, looking over his cool new armor. He paused when he noticed the feet on the boots. 

"Uhmn....Fairy Godfather Lady-Ma'am-Sir.......the bottom of my boots are...." 

"..Austrian lead crystal?" Said the godfather. "I know. Completely unbreakable!" 

X raised an eyebrow to that. He remembered breaking the lead crystal plates several times while cleaning. "N-nevermind." he said. 

"Now," said the fairy godfather as he walked X to his car, which the serverbots were driving. "You must be back by midnight, because the spell wears off. " "Why, asked X." "Don't ask why, just DO!" said the godfather, firmly but pleasntly. 

And, with that, the godfather crammed X into the tiny backseat of the car, and disappeared into the night. The serverbots drove downtown, to the ball, with the dapper-dressed X.   


**At the ball....**

"Stand up STRAIGHT!" scolded Sigma, slapping Vile on her back as Forté shoveled away at the buffet. "Mother, mother, MOTHER!" whined Forté. "Moth-ER, my corset's beginning to hurt!" "Gee, I wonder why..." Vile muttered before Forté tried to throw her a punch. "Girls, STOP!" bellowed Sigma. "You don't want to make fools of yourself when the prince comes out! Hurry, we must get a spot up front so he can see your beauty!" 

As Sigma and her daughters worked their way into getting closer to the red carpet, the king and Duke Double were in the drawing room, where the prince paced back and forth, looking down at the crowd from the balcony to the ballroom. 

"Father..." he began. "I don't see my friend, the one I invited...." 

The king began to sip at his wine. "Friend? You made a friend?" "Yes father..." the prince started as he slipped on his white and red-spiked helmet over his ponytail. "A nice young man I met in the woods..." 

"Probably a bear..." said the king, a little spifflicated. The prince shook his head as he headed out. "More like a rabbit, if anything." he joked a little. 

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean??" questioned X. "I have no godly idea, but it just sounded good at the time." chuckled Zero._

Trumpets sounded from the serverbots to mark his coming. "All arise for Prince Zero" announced a serverbot. All the guests were lined up along his walkway, smiling and greeting the prince in their finest armor. The prince smiled wearily, looking around for his friend whom he had invited. 

"He...he didn't make it...." He frowned, muttering to himself. He thought perhaps his stepmother wouldn't allow him to go.... 

"Oh, PRINCIE-POO!" squealed Forté, jumping out in front of the prince. The prince himself screamed from the shock (and Forté's bad makeup) as two serverbot bodyguards took it as a threat and leapt in front of the prince. "I KNOW we'd make a great dancing team! Let's say we join hands and--" 

It was bound to happen, but, with her constant snacking of the night, and inflating her lungs beyond most extremes, her corset finally snapped, leaving her rather humiliated, with her pot belly exposed. 

"Oh...oh dear.." Sigma muttered. Vile laughed, and made her way to speak to the prince. 

The prince glanced ahead. away from the two. A wave of surprise went over his face at the sight ahead of him. 

The crowd, too, turned the direction of the prince's sights. At the door wandered in the one we knew as X. His armor shone a gleaming white amongst the crowd of people. It almost made him glow, even. He looked around curiously as he slowly made his way through. It was obvious he didn't need an introduction, let alone had one. 

"My Goddess, who is that....?" whispered the prince as he stepped forward to get a better view. Random people in the crowd began to comment. "Is he a prince..?" said one woman. "Look at those boots!" muttered one man to his friend. "He's gonna chip those; the foot is Austrian crystal! Whoever picked those out for him was a dumbass!" 

The prince stopped X by his wrist, for X was more focused on getting to the buffet first (Which was already half-eaten by Forté alone.) before mingling. "Hello..." said Prince Zero, smiling. X smiled. "H-hi..." he stammered. "Would you like to dance...?" asked the prince. "Not really.." said X, eyeing the buffet. "At least, n-not right now. I haven't had supper." he broke out of Prince Zero's grasp and headed for the buffet. Prince Zero smiled at him as he began to gobble at the smorgasbörd. 

"M-MOTHER!" squealed Forté, trying to fix her corset."Look at him! He eats and eats and eats and doesn't gain a pound! Why, Mother, WHY?" 

Sigma was really to stressed out to care about Forté's thoughts. Why was the prince fascinated with this new guest, moreseo, WHO was this guest? "He looks so familiar.." Sigma said, stroking her chin. 

After X's hunger was satisfied,Prince Zero suggested that they take a walk on the ballroom's large balcony. X agreed. 

They walked along the way, even danced to the music a couple of times, pausing to occasionaly admire the veiw, looking over the lovely kingdom, the ocean, and the moon. X was doing the latter right now. "So..." Zero began. "Where are you from...?" X gulped. "Uhmn...I'm..I'm......" Zero chuckled. "It's okay. Don't worry about that right now." 

X sighed. "........You're really lucky to have this kind of life....." 

"What, this?"Prince Zero said. "It's.....kinda restricting. I'm lucky to get out every now and then without being plagued by crazy fans or whatever. I did meet someone in the woods and invited him here, actually. He...he hasn't made it yet." 

X sighed, and looked at the prince. So, he was really invited to the ball by the prince...He smiled to himself, blushing a bit. He really hated the fact, though, that the prince was really clueless on who he was... 

Prince Zero smiled, and touched X's cheek, almost pinching it a little. X smiled back. "I'm really looking for a good friend to share the kingdom with when I become King...." 

"Really?" asked X. "I hope you find them..." 

"I think I have...." 

"Really? ?" 

Prince Zero thought for a moment, and look down to the ground. He never felt this way around anyone, and began to blush, glancing at X. 

"Uhmn....." 

"Yes?" said X, tilting his head to the side. 

Prince Zero blushed. "Well...d-do you accept..?" 

"Accept what?" 

"My offer." 

"What offer?" 

"To help me rule the kingdom." 

X smiled, his eyes bright. "Of COURSE I do!" 

Prince Zero grabbed X tightly and embraced him in a hug. X returned the hug before Prince Zero turned him loose, smiling at him. 

".....Ha-have you ever been kissed?" he asked X. 

X shook his head, blushing greatly. 

Prince Zero smiled and put a hand on X's cheek, pulling him close. He kissed the bare cheek and smiled. X's face grew hotter. He turned his face towards Prince Zero's, bringing himself closer for a....... 

_X was now blank, his eyes beady. "Don't look so shocked." said Zero. "I'm saying everything that comes to the top of my head!" "Hah, apparently so!" said X, not normal still._

Prince Zero's now lunar powered watch beeped. "What was that?" X asked, very tense. "Just my watch saying it was midnight, " Prince Zero said. "It's just a minute ahead, though." "Oh N-no.....I..I.." X stammered. "I have to go!" 

X made his way as fast as he could through the crowd, pushing people aside, and eventually knocking over Forté. "What's HIS problem??" she asked, still trying to fix her corset while scarfing down a slice of cake. 

X finally made it to the stairs. He wasn't aware, but, right behind him, was the prince and his guards. "Wait, stop!" Prince Zero yelled. "I didn't even catch your name!!" X looked back, panicked by the sight of the guards and the rather agressive look on the prince's face, and began to dash to the car, where the Serverbots was already ready for him to leave with the doors open and engine activated. Suddenly, X lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs, one of his boots slipping off in the process. 

Zero picked up the fallen boot. "You dropped your--" 

X litteraly tumbled into the car. The doors slammed shut and the vehicle sped off into the night, with X in it. 

"--Boot..." the prince finished, turning his head down and moping back inside of the palace. He ignored the rest of the ball completely, and headed to his room.   


**The next morning......**   
  


"Spinderella, wake UP! " shouted Forté, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping. 

" You've REALLY overslept this time! Get downstairs and make our breakfast NOW!" X moaned and sat up. Never had he slept in so late on a working day. He was already in his work clothes for some reason, so he'd take a bath later. 

He headed downstairs and into the kitchen, moping about trying to get breakfast started. "That was...a...a...strange dream...:" X muttered, flipping the omelette. He could still remember the music, the fantastic sight, the magnificently dressed people.... 

And the prince... 

It wasn't a dream, was it, he thought to himself. It had really happened. It seemed vague yet so vivid at the same time....   


"SPINDERELLA!" 

Black smoke filled the kitchen as Sigma fanned away the flames burning in a near-dazed X's face. "Ahh! I'm sorry!: said X, hurling the pan into a vat of water. Sigma huffed and dusted the floating ashes off her dress. "Hrmn..seems like that's not the only thing that went wrong around here. What's the matter with you? Did you become even more stupid overnight or something??" Sigma scolded. 

X didn't say anything. He proceeded to serve breakfast and went back to cleaning the kitchen, swearing under his breath while keeping his mind on how wonderful last night was....   


**At the palace..**

The prince was the first one up that morning. He had gone to bed earlier than the rest. His father, King Cain, who had fallen asleep on his throne, was trying his best to overcome his latest hangover. He sat at the breakfast table, drinking many cups of coffee to see if it would help. Obviously it wouldn't.... 

Prince Zero walked downstairs. in his arms, he carried the fallen boot of his friend. 

"Father, I have a plan. " he announced. "I'm going on a worldwide search. I'm going to try this boot on every person on the planet, until I find the one I met last night. I don't care how long it takes me...." 

"G-g-g-good l-l-luck..." said the king, jittery from many cups of coffee. "M-m-make s-sure you t-t-t-take the guards and f-f-footmen. And b-be sure to announce it on cable TV......ehh..." The prince blinked and looked at his father, concerned. Although he was used to this sight on his father, he didn't want him dying of a caffeine intake. 

"Are you sure you're going to be all right here by yourself?" 

The king nodded frantically, and sent the prince on his way. "Be sure to take Duke Double along with you!" shouted the king. The prince nodded, and was on his way   


After lunch, the two stepsisters watched their favorite animated series:(Your most hated series here, I would put DBZ). Suddenly, they were interrupted by a news flash. Vile swore and Forté aimed her buster at the screen, about to fire, when, suddenly, a picture of the Prince popped up. 

"Oohhh!!" Forté squealed. "This is more like it.." Vile said. 

"Dear citizens of my kingdom and beyond...." The prince started. 

X was dusting the little table behind the couch. He glanced at the screen. The stepsisters were too excited to notice him. 

The prince paused and sighed. "As you all know, last night, I had a ball. At that ball, I was supposed to find a partner to rule my kingdom with. Well, I did, as a matter of factly, find them." The prince sighed and then held up the boot. 

X covered his mouth to keep from gasping. He was in such a hurry, he had forgotten it got left behind.... 

"This was the boot of the Repliroid I met last night. I don't know who they are, or their names, but this boot is was theirs only. I had never seen any boot like this in my life." said Prince Zero, as he turned it around, observing each side. "I'll start my search as soon as I finish this broadcast message. I will be visiting every house and every person in my kingdom." he said. "I hope to find you soon...wherever you are..." The prince seemed to frown, a bit stressed as the broadcast signed off, and Majin Buu was once again being chopped into mush by the smelly monkey sayajin boy Gotenks. 

"MOOOOTH-ER!!!" Squealed Forté, immediately darting into the Study where Sigma was. Vile rushed up behind Forte, bumping into her. "Mother, mother, MOTHER!"said Forté, hopping up and down and squealing. "The prince is gonna go around the kingdom--no--the world and try on this boot from last night's ball on every Rep, an-an-and, if we, if it fits one of us, we can rule the kingdom! Aiiiiiiiiiiiee"!" Vile proceeded to smack Forte in the top of the head to calm him down. "He'll be coming by here, soon, I hope..." Vile said. 

X smiled to himself excitedly. Just the thought of his shoe fitting...the reaction of his step family..... 

"We have to get ready!" Yelled Forté, crashing down the hall and stepping on Treble before finally entering her bedroom, looking for her finest dress. Vile followed excitedly, but much less destructively, Forte into getting dressed up as well. 

"I should get ready, too...." said X, sweeping the last bit of dust under the carpet, smiling. He put the broom in the corner and headed to his bedroom. Sigma waited a few seconds to follow. 

X looked at himself in the mirror. Perhaps THIS time he could actually dress like his gender without having Sigma, that sick, sick lady, near kill him. He untied the scarf from around his head, exposing his thick, short black hair. He smiled at it proudly as he brushed it out. He sat the brush on the counter and began to change clothes, literally tearing off the dress. 

He pulled out a chest full of clothes he'd wear whenever he was lucky enough to get out of the house and far away from Sigma. He pulled out his favorite dress suit and slipped it on. He was ready to head out. He pulled at the hatch of the attic door... 

It was locked. 

Sigma had quietly taken the time out and locked X in his room.He knew the prince wanted to have EVERYONE try on the boot. What the prince couldn't see, he couldn't get to, so...   


Forté and Vile were awaiting eagerly downstairs. Forté wore the oldest,dirtiest large, six tiered blonde wig, which probably belonged to X's great-great-great-great-great-*pant*-great aunt Roll. Vile had on a frightening pleather dress. Enough said on that. 

X peeked down from his bedroom window. Prince Zero and Duke Double was already there with several serverbot footmen and guards. One of the serverbots carried X's boot on a pillow, straining under its weight. X began to beat and yell at the window, but he was too high up for anyone to notice. 

"Make way for the prince!" announced a serverbot. Vile and Sigma gave a courtesy, and, standing there with a dumb grin on her face, Forté's back was slapped, making him bow flat on her face immediately. 

"So good to see you, your majesty. " said Sigma, smiling contentedly. "It's good to see you, too, Lady Sigma. " the Prince said. The serverbots and the guards tried their hardest to hold back their laughter. The three ladies looked so hideous to them! Surely, this was not whom the prince saw at the ball... 

X paced back and forth frantically. He was not going to let Sigma hold him back this time. No, not ever. He was tired of his stepmother's mistreating him, and, this time, he vowed to go downstairs and claim his boot! 

He began to jump up and down on the attic door, shouting and causing a ruckus. 

The prince glanced up at the dust being knocked off the celling from all the commotion. "What is that?" he asked. 

Forté sneered and aimed her buster at the ceiling, and fired. "Rats.." she said, calmly, before Sigma slapped her in the back of her head for firing at the ceiling like that.... 

X leapt away from the blast. He growled and decided to take the only exit left: the vine ladder outside the window. 

"So..." said Prince Zero, smiling. "Who wants to go first...?" 

"Oh, I do, I do!" Forté screeched, and plopped down into the chair and shoved her bare foot in the serverbots face. The serverbot squinted as it tried it's best to slip on the boot while avoiding the stench of Forté's rotten feet. 

Forte's face strained. "Harder!" she yelled. "Push HARDER!" Her foot could barely slip into the toe of it. Forte scowled and yanked it off, complaining that it was probably cutting the blood off to her brain. "What brain?" muttered Vile, as she took a seat and propped up a bare foot. 

Vile had a bit of an easier time than Forté did.Yes, she managed to get it on comfortably, but her foot was too long, as opposed to Forté's, who's was too thick. Vile shook her head and slipped out of it. Frustrated, Sigma even decided to try it on! 

This made the guards and serverbots crack up even more and the prince blush. Sigma could barely slip it over a couple of her fingers, let alone her foot. She tossed the boot down in frustration. "Ough!" cried Sigma. "Who wears shoes this small nowadays anyway!?" 

Prince Zero rushed over to catch it before the boot hit the ground. "Is....is that it...I mean, for all the people here to try it on.....?" 

"YES!" shouted Sigma, her face flushed red with anger. 

"Uhmn..actually--" Vile began to say before Forté punted her in the back. 

The prince frowned. "For some reason, I had a feeling.....that....--" the Prince began. "Let's go, your highness." interrupted Duke Double, placing his hand on the prince's shoulder to re-assure him. 

All of a sudden, the front door burst open. It was X, panting hard. "Your majesty!" he smiled and shouted. "I would like to try on the boot!" 

Prince Zero's eyes widened. "You...you're that young man I met in the woods, aren't you? Why didn't you come to my--?" 

"Just let me try on the boot..." smiled X. He sat down, already barefoot, and slipped the boot on with ease. 

Prince Zero, the guards and serverbots, Duke Double, and the step family gazed at X, as the his body began to glow, and the rest of the brilliant white armor reappeared before their eyes onto X's body... 

X smiled, embarrassed. "See?" he said. "I did come to your party..." Prince Zero blinked and smiled. "You...you did! You....." he gasped and hugged his friend. The prince's company smiled and applauded. Sigma and Forté sneered as Vile sniffled a little from joy. 

And so, at the palace, X was inaugurated and became a Prince along with Prin--err King Zero. He also became a great animator and wiped out an ecosystem in Florida and called it Orlando, creating his own theme park and animation studio, where he animated and him and Zero would eat pie. He made films about the cute little animal friends he saw singing to him when the paint fumes got to his head, and made billions of dollars. 

As for Sigma, she was sent to jail for child abuse and for violating child labor laws. Forté was sued by Treble for animal abuse, and, since she wasn't so bad, and did have empathy for X, Vile and X developed a family relationship, and X let Vile keep the manor, where Vile threw parties that she herself forgot to attend. 

And they lived happily ever after. 

The End   


_"And, that's the story of Spinderella..." finished Zero.___

_X blinked, very confused. "Uhmn......that was...con--"___

_"Contastic?" said Zero. "I know. Wasn't it wonderful?"___

_X blinked and curled up into bed. "If I wasnt' so tired, I'd question all the Disney refrences. But I won't.Good night, Zero. Thank you." he said reluctantly.___

_Zero smirked and kissed X on the forehead. "Go to sleep kid, and don't let the bedbugs bite."___

_Still......, thought X. That's all wrong, isn't it??_   
__   
__   
__ __

--------- 

Story by iGoGo (2000)   
My second MMX fanfic. Don't worry, it gets worse..... 


End file.
